Behind the Walls (updated)
by bbraelovah
Summary: AU. Raven is desperate for a new roommate since her best friend Kori moved out. She has a hard time getting to know new people so will she be able to handle her new housemate, or despise him? Bbrae story. Rated for future sexual content, use of drugs and alcohol, and foul language. Btw I started this story 3 years ago and I intend on finishing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rated for future sexual chapters, use of alcohol, and foul language.**

**I began writing this story when I was 15. I am now 18, a full-time student in college. I sadly am not much of a fan of teen titans anymore but it still has a place in my heart, especially bbrae haha. The other night I was just thinking about my past and how much I miss my younger self. I pulled up my old fanfictions and cringed at how bad they are haha. I really wanted to finish them then but never had the time, I still don't really have the time. But I believe I am a much better writer than what I was before. Anyway before this gets too sappy. I want to continue writing this story that never really took off in the first place, but I couldn't bare my terrible writing from when I was 15. I have decided to just rewrite the story completely. I promise I will update it as soon as I can and actually finish it. Thanks if you read this! Now on with the story!**

Looking at the empty pink room, with pieces of tape on the wall and dust bunnies littering the floor really made me realize what today was. In the middle of the sad empty room was Kori, struggling to carry a huge box labeled as "cosmetics". I chuckled to myself and before I could step forward to help, Richard swooped in to save the day.

He caught the box right before it fell to the ground, I hadn't even realized it was even falling. Typical of Richard, always saving the day at the last moment.

"Oh thank you boyfriend Richard! If it was not for you all my perfumes and lotions would've surely shattered!" Kori beamed at her boyfriend and gave him an immense hug.

"K-Kori, you're squishing me!" He wheezed out, almost losing grip of the heavy box.

"Oh!" Kori gasped and moved away quickly. "I am sorry, sometimes I forget how fragile you Americans are." Richard gave her a skeptical look and was right about to speak when I interrupted him.

"Actually Kori it's just Richard who is the fragile American." I chuckled and shot him a look to his expense. He frowned and rolled his lightning blue eyes. He walked out of the room to put the box in the moving truck downstairs. Kori giggled to herself and we both walked to the living room.

"I am going to miss living here greatly Raven." She sighed. "Don't give me the wrong, I am ecstatic to live with Richard, but I will miss living with you." I gave her a small smile and reassured her, "Don't worry I'll be okay, and you can visit whenever you want." Her mouth broke into a grin and I braced myself for one of her iconic bone crushing hugs.

"Oh thank you, Raven, I will visit whenever possible!" She enthused. Her arms tightened around mine and I was struggling to breathe.

"K- Kori" I managed to utter out.

"Oops!" She let go and laughed, "Looks like Richard is not the only fragile American here." She smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I heard the familiar sound of Richard's footstep drawing closer, he opened the door to speak. "It's time to go Kor." Kori looked at her boyfriend lovingly then back to me with a frown. Her eyebrows knitted up and her eyes were getting watery.

"My heart is filled with such sorrow." Her head bent down. Richard went to his girlfriend's side and rubbed her back affectionately.

"Don't be sad Kori, It's not like we're moving far away or anything, We'll still be in the same city." He spoke softly to her. Kori's head perked up and her eyes were filled with joy again.

"You are the right!" She jumped. She looked at me and said, "Well I supposed this is the goodbye Raven, but not forever! I'll visit every day!" I forced a smile.

"Great…"

Richard laughed at my expense this time and nudged Kori out of the door. She ran out to the moving truck downstairs, excited to start a new chapter in her life.

"Honestly she'll probably come back tomorrow saying she missed you." He stated once she left the room.

"Oh, I know." I rubbed my hand above my eyebrows. We softly laughed together.

"How are you though?" He inquired. He crossed his arms and gave me that look he always gives me when he knows something is wrong but wants me to tell him. His eyebrows raised yet his eyes squinted. How did he always know?

"As annoying as she is…" I drawled, "I'm going to miss her. I've never been on my own you know?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably read out in the living room instead of being huddled up in my room all the time." I joked. He looked amused.

"You know what I mean. What are you going to do about the rent? My offer still stands, I can lend you a bit of money until you find a way to support yourself." I appreciated Richards help but I was way too prideful to take it. He's helped me countless times in the past, I can't ask for more.

"No no. I know I'll be okay. I was planning on taking more shifts at the coffee shop, or even getting a second job. Besides if all else fails I'll just threaten the landlord." He chuckled. He ran his hands through his inky black hair and sighed.

"Why not get a roommate?" He brought this idea up before and he knows how I feel about meeting new people. My eyes glowered at him.

"I told you I don't like new people. What if they're messy and don't know how to flush a toilet?" I argued.

"You gave Kori a chance, and now she's your best friend. You have to give others a chance too." He articulated. I sighed. He was good.

"Even if I wanted a roommate I don't even know where I'd start." I rubbed my temples. I've heard countless craigslist horror stories, I was not about to be in one.

"That's where I can help." Richard smiled. I looked up quizzically at him. "I have a buddy. His parents cut him off financially and he has nowhere to go. He's been crashing on Vic's couch but you know how tiny his apartment is. He's really desperate for a place." My expression changed from wonderment to sarcasm in an instant.

"Oh, Richard. What is your obsession with helping every lost lamb you see in the street." I quipped.

"He's not a lost lamb I've known him for a while." He crossed his arms again and rolled his eyes. I did the same.

"Who is he?" I inquired.

"Just a friend of mine. Trust me I know you'll… um… tolerate him?" He hesitantly said.

I raised my brow. No way was I taking in some guy I don't even know.

"I'd rather not be an orphanage." I sneered. Richard gave me an annoyed look.

"Okay, I was just trying to help." He started to walk out the door, "Good luck or whatever." He had irritation in his voice.

"Oh I will," I said with a huff and shut the door behind him. "What a dick."

The next morning I was huddled up on my couch reading silently and taking the occasional sip of my coffee. Hey, I wasn't lying about going out into the open for once. I heard a knock at my front door and shot a look at it. My eyebrows knitted together. Who could that be? I wasn't expecting someone today. A smile grew on my face, It's probably Kori coming back to say she missed me. I got up from my spot on my couch. I fixed my slightly disheveled hair so I can look at least a bit presentable. I fixed the end of my pajama shirt down to not expose myself. I walked to the door. They knocked again. Wow, Kori is being persistent.

I opened the front door but was surprised to not see Kori standing there with a huge smile, instead it was a man on the other side. He was tall, maybe about 6'2. His skin was fair and had the faintest amount of freckles on his cheeks. His hair was blonde, styled yet messy. He had a boyish smile on his face, the corners of his lips guiding my eyes up to his. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen. I was mesmerized by the pools of color. Sure Kori had green eyes but not anything like his. They were beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, I'm Garfield."

**Sorry this chapter is so short! It's to build suspense haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stared blankly into his eyes, unmoving. I felt like a moth drawn to a porch light on a summers night. And boy were his porch lights bright. I peered up and down at him. He wore black jogger jean pants, a white supreme shirt and what looked like two hoodies he was wearing over it. On top of all that it looked like he was wearing off white sneakers. Classic rich fuck boy fit. I could tell he had muscle, but not too much. I quickly stopped staring and reverted back to my uncaring look. Who is this stranger? What makes him think he can just barge into my apartment like this uninvited. My eyes glared like daggers.

"Who?" I asked, not paying attention to his name before. I crossed my arms and gave him a bored look. He dropped his smile at my question.

"Oh, uhh Garfield?" He seemed puzzled. He's easily submissive. Perfect.

"Are you not sure?" I pressed. The tip of his eyebrows rose to the sky. He shook his head as if he were an etch a sketch, erasing a thought in his mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" He laughed awkwardly.

"What is your purpose?" I asked.

"Uhh, what?" He questioned. I groaned in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" I" I snapped and facepalmed myself.

"Oh! Duh. I heard from Rich you're desperately trying to find a roommate and I'm desperate for a place to live." He smiled as if he just won a trophy. I gawked. Um, what?

"Richard that asshole." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I looked back up at the stranger and avoided looking into his eyes, they're strangely entrancing.

"So what do you say? Roomie." He played with his hair and bit his lip. Iconic fuck boy move. Is he trying to seduce me? Hell no. I ignored his poor attempt of a flirt and continued to look uninterested.

"Sorry, but you have the wrong place." I fibbed through my teeth. I attempted to slam the door in his face but he grabbed it before I could.

"No. Apartment 12 right?" He pointed at the faded gold lettering on my door that did, in fact, read 12. He looked a bit confused as if he were contemplating his direction skills in his head.

"Wrong building." I attempted to close the door again with more strength but he kept holding it, stopping me. I scoffed.

"Nope. 34 south Titans Avenue." He spoke.

"Wrong city." I argued. By now his whole body was halfway inside my apartment stopping me from even moving my door even an inch. I slammed into my door trying to push him out but he didn't budge. He stood strong and tall, it was kind of attractive.

"Jump City." He said with a smirk and his boyish charm. I cursed myself for looking into his eyes again. Something about them made me weak. My face contorted into a scowl.

"Wrong country." I attempted to slam the door with all of my strength, banging my whole body into the door. I groaned in a bit of pain but mostly with annoyance.

"United States of America." He pushed the door open taking me with it. I jumped back as he took a step inside. " Look, _Raven_." He said with air quotes. "Can you please stop wasting my time and tell me if I can move in or not." He said with a huff.

"Great. You can't move in." I monotoned, my voice dripping with poison. I shut the door in his face and stormed away. Asshole.

I walked away from my door getting ready to wrap myself up in my blanket again but I stopped in my tracks when I heard a flood of knocks coming from outside my door. I turned towards the noise and stomped my way over to the annoying stranger. I swung the door open.

"What!" I yelled. The man on the other side had a look of relief on his face that soon set into distress.

"Please, I really need a place to live. My parents stopped lending me money and I have nowhere to go. I'm desperate. I'm begging you. Please." He pleaded. Wow, he really was desperate, it looked like he was about to get on his knees. I looked confused at the poor man and almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I really don't care." I pronounced in a monotone pitch. I attempted to shut the door, and like a routine, he stopped me. He looked a tad bit hurt in his pools of green. I tried not to look, nor give in.

"Why don't you go bother someone else with your little sob story." I looked away impassively.

"I really don't have anywhere else to go. Richard said you're my best option."

My eyes shot up at Richard's name being mentioned. Richard is my best friend, he wouldn't pair me with a complete lunatic, right? I stared at the boy standing in front of me. I looked him up and down once more. I bit my lip. He has a really nice body… Snap out of it Raven, its decision time.

"You said you were staying with Vic?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered quickly, forgetting what we were talking about before.

"Victor Stone?"

"Yes." He answered again.

"And you're friends with Rich?" I interrogated.

"Yeah, best buds." He answered slowly and skeptically. How strange that this "Garfield" supposedly is friends with two of my closest friends to date, and they've never mentioned anything about him before. I was a little irritated at them for not telling me about this stranger earlier.

"What are you friends with Kori too?" I spat. He was unaffected by my show of exasperation.

"Yeah, she's like my sister." He smiled. I scoffed once more and looked away.

"Come in," I muttered through my teeth.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed.

I gestured him towards my couch. I sat atop my blanket and he sat awkwardly on a chair right across from where I was. He sat slowly, legs apart and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. I stared at him with contempt written all across my face. He looked back at me in an uncomfortable way, he soon sat back in his chair properly. I smirked. I liked that he was nervous around me.

"So Garfield," I spoke while leaning back and taking a sip of my now room temperature coffee. His head perked up fro hearing his name. "Tell me a little bit about yourself." I quired. I needed to learn about my potential new roommate somehow.

"Umm," He looked confused as if he'd never been asked that before. "Sorry I've just never been asked that before." He sheepishly said while scratching the back of his neck. I smirked. Knew it.

"Well, my name is Garfield." He slowly said. "Garfield Logan. I grew up in Jump City. My parents are Steve and Rita Dayton." My eyebrows perked up at this news. Steve and Rita Dayton are one of the more respected, rich people in town. His cheeks started to get hot red and he was fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm going to Jump City University and majoring in zoology." Wow, zoology major. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all. "Oh, and I love mopeds!" Nevermind.

He did seem like an okay guy, son of rich successful parents, friends with all my friends, and possibly smart.

"Why'd your parents stop giving you money?" I innocently asked and took another sip.

"Oh." He looked away nervously. "Well, you see… I spent it all on… books! Yeah, textbooks and shit. You know how expensive school is." He chuckled. I frowned. A liar. That goes in the con list.

"Anyway, why am I just answering all your questions. How bout _you_ tell me something about _yourself_." He leaned forward in his seat.

"Well okay if you want." I shrugged and put my coffee down. "My name is Raven Roth. I also grew up in Jump City. I supported myself all my life, alone with no help. I passed high school, got into college, got my own apartment and job all in the same year. I am an all honors English major and I'm going to get my masters degree two years earlier than everyone else. I am fluent in 6 different languages, I probably have read all the books in the university library. And oh! I like tea." His mouth was agape and he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I smirked and leaned back into my couch, taking my coffee with me.

"Well… Um if you like tea so much then why are you drinking coffee?" He accused. I rolled my eyes. After all that, coffee is what he cares most about?

"Kori left it here and I was just finishing it off smart ass." His smile dropped into a frown at my response.

"Why does this matter anyway? Can I be your roommate or not?" He snapped.

"Calm down I was just trying to get to know my roommate better." His ears jumped up as so did he.

"Roommate? Does this mean…"

"Yes, you can be my roommate Garfield." I answered. Even though he did seem like an idiot there were more pros than cons. Sure he was a stranger but a stranger that knew all my friends, so he must not be that bad.

"Wait," I said. He looked at me and sat back down. "Do you have a steady job to guarantee you'll pay your part of the rent every month?" I requested. I can't believe I almost forgot to ask.

"Yeah duh, who do you think I am Rae?" He said with a smile. I shot daggers at him.

"Don't call me Rae." I spat. He backed off with a look of fear on his face.

"Alright, no nicknames got it."

I took him on a little tour of my apartment. I showed him where he could put all of his food in the cupboards, the bathroom; I made sure to tell him to always flush and put the lid down when is done, his room, and finally my room.

"Don't ever go into my room." I berated.

"I wouldn't dream about it, Rae." He smiled an endearing smile and I almost smiled back. Damn his boyish charm.

"Seriously. Stop it." I commanded. He held his hands up defensively and laughed. I dismissed him and looked away.

"By the way, You can call me Gar."

"Gar?" I repeated.

"Of course! That's what all my friends call me." He grinned. I felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies swarming in my stomach. I looked away, hoping he didn't notice my tainted red cheeks. I grabbed the extra key sitting on my kitchen island. I tossed it to him.

"Welcome home. Garfield."

**Second chapter done on the same day! Woo Hoo! Please review my story, it really makes me happy to know other people are enjoying my story. And it persuades me to keep on writing. Let me know what you thought! Put down any suggestions too. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning instead of being awakened by the sun I was awakened by the sound of crashes and clangs in the room next to mine. Garfield was officially moving in, and judging by all the noises he was making, he's going to be a noisy roommate. I regret this decision already. I shoved my head under my pillows hoping to drown out at least a bit of the sound. Another bump hit the wall and I shot my head up in surprise.

"Ugh." I groaned and laid my head back down. The softness of my pillow cradled my heavy drowsy head. I couldn't sleep well last night, thinking about all the despicable things Garfield has done so far. I shuddered at the thoughts, trying to get them out of my mind. I snuggled back into my weighty blanket I started to relax once more, and just as I was about to let the sweet release of sleep take me again. *CLANG* "I swear to God!" I threw my comforter over my head. Stomped to my bedroom door and swung the door open. I opened my door to a sight I have never thought I would ever see.

Right across my bedroom door was Garfield's room door wide open, he was painting the pink walls to a forest green. His back turned towards me. The color looked nice, but he looked nicer. He was shirtless. His back muscles gleamed in the morning sun, creating delicious shadows, making him look more built than what I ever could've imagined. He was splattered with green paint all over his body, green looked good on him. My brow raised. My eyes followed the curved line of his back downward. He wore painfully low jeans, his Calvin Klein boxers peeking through. I could feel my cheeks blaze up into eternity. He turned around.

"Hey Ra-" I slammed myself shut into my room before he could finish his sentence. I facepalmed. I'm an idiot.

I walked over to sit on my bed and waited for the noises to stop, they of course never ceased and I was getting a hankering for my morning tea. I heard voices, voices that weren't Garfield's, voices that sounded familiar. It sounded like Rich and Vic. Thank god. I changed from my short pajama shirt into a more casual outfit for the day. Simple black jean shorts and an old band t-shirt. I didn't even know the band. I must remember I can't wear such little to bed anymore, now that I'm living with a guy. I sighed. A lot of things are going to change.

I walked out making sure not to give Garfield a single look. From the corner of my eye I saw that no one was in my peripheral vision. I was safe. I glanced into Kori's old room, now Garfield's new room and saw that it was almost completely covered in forest green paint, it definitely needed a second coat. There were additional splatters of paint on the hardwood floor. He better mop that up. There were few boxes but not enough for a single person. I left the room and wandered into the living room. I scanned the room and saw piles of boxes covering every inch of the floor. I shivered at the mess, I hated mess. The boxes were sprinkled with different labels such as, 'clothes', 'books' a tiny box I might say, and 'video games'. I saw Rich and Vic, looking sweaty and tired, with Garfield talking aimlessly to them with still no shirt. Victor saw me and his eyes beamed as did mine. The large man stepped towards me and enveloped me in a large hug.

"Hey, Rae. Long time no see." Garfield gawked and interrupted, "So he can call you Rae but not me?" He whined. Victor laughed.

"You've gotta earn the right to call her any nicknames. She's my little sister, I can call her anything. Isn't that right Ravey poo." I looked up at him and glared then proceeded to stomp on his toe.

"Ouch! Okay, maybe not anything." Vic cried. I laughed and looked at him.

"Nice to see you too Vic." I answered. "So I guess I don't have to ask what you two are doing here?" I studied both of them. "And why there's an obnoxious amount of noise coming out from my room." I crossed my arms and looked straight at Garfield. Ignoring his chiseled chest. Richard interjected and stepped forward, "I'm sorry Raven. Garfield just wanted to move in as soon as possible and we were trying to be as quiet as we could." He explained. I gave out an exasperated sigh, "It's fine. I wake up at about this time anyway."

I walked away from the three men to the kitchen, filling up my teapot with water. I glanced at Richard looking at me and nodded my head for him to come over. He sighed knowing what was coming to him.

"So." I said with annoyance and glimpsed at the blonde boy in the living room, then back at Richard. "Explain," I demanded. He looked at me firmly.

"You're just so stubborn. What was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing." I returned.

"He's my friend Raven. I wasn't just going to do nothing." He explained. I breathed.

"What about my wishes Rich? I asked for no roommates. Yet you go behind my back and dump one on my doorstep." I used a strong voice but made sure to not talk too loud so the other people in the near vicinity couldn't hear.

"If you hated the idea so much then why did you agree to take him in?" He bit. His eyes became sharper and more aimed at me.

"Oh, that reminds me. If you all are such good fucking friends with Gar over there, then why have you never told me about him?" I grew closer to his face. I was not losing this stare down.

"Honestly Rae you want to know why? Because you are such a fucking shut-in I knew you weren't going to find anybody and end up being homeless." Richard was yelling now. It caught the attention of the two nearby.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Vic intervened. "Let's save the bloodbath for another time." He pushed us away from each other, good thing too or I literally would've bitten his head off. Who does he think he is. Just choosing my life decisions for me, as if he were my leader. Garfield stared at me stunned. I walked away. I wasn't going to take this. I stomped into my room and slammed the door shut.

I heard talking in the other room. I didn't care enough to listen. I sat on my bed and opened my favorite book for the reading to carry me off. A few minutes went by and I heard two pairs of footsteps leave my apartment. Now if only the remaining pair of footsteps would leave too. Finally, the sweet sound of silence graced my ears and I was content if it was only for a moment. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* I cringed at that noise. It really only meant bad news for me.

"What do you want?" I hollered.

"Could you open the door?" He shouted back.

"Only if you tell me what you want." I said to him while walking to my door.

"Well um.." He nervously spoke. "I guess I just wanted to say sorry." I was surprised. What could he possibly be apologizing for? For being so annoying maybe. I threw the door open. He was actually wearing a shirt. I was a little disappointed. He stared at me then looked to the side, scratching the back of his neck. I hated when he did that, the deplorable action causes his muscles to flex and it's hard not to stare. It looked like he was blushing ever so slightly. I hope I wasn't.

"I didn't know Rich didn't tell you that I was coming over. When we met yesterday I thought you knew I was coming." He went on. "I'm sorry if I was intruding or anything, I really didn't know." He said all this looking like a young boy who just threw his baseball into a strangers window, and shattered it. I was stunned. I never knew Garfield could have this side of him. I didn't know how to respond. His apology seemed sincere, but he was a stupid boy.

He stared at me waiting for an answer. I looked into his beautiful jade eyes. His large, hypnotizing, delicate jade eyes. Green suited him well. I really have to teach myself to not look into his eyes.

"I can leave if you want. You weren't expecting me so it's the least I could do." He hung his head down. I thought about the idea in my head. It would be nice if he left. But what if Richard was right? I am just a shut-in that might go homeless if I don't let someone in. Why does he always have to be right? Having Garfield here really would help with the rent situation, and maybe we could be friends. Maybe.

What was happening? All I wanted since he arrived was for him to leave, and now that he's actually here suggesting for him to leave I don't want him too. I sucked air through my teeth, regretting what I was about to say.

"No, you can stay." I pronounced slowly and carefully, just in case I changed my mind mid-sentence. His whole body vitalized. The gloom in his eyes was replaced by joy. I couldn't help but give a small smile, a smile I hid from him.

"You won't regret this. I'll be the best roommate ever Rae!" He enthused. I fired him a scowl.

"Oh right. Raven. Sorry." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shut my door. I really hope I don't regret this.

The whole day went by quietly, which I appreciated. I was in my work uniform and was about to go to my evening shift. I exited my room and saw that Garfield's room door was closed. I sighed. Oh. He opened it immediately and started walking forward, not knowing I was there. He stopped abruptly. I was frozen, our faces were mere inches apart. If he moved as much as an inch our faces would've collided, our lips would've collided. He cleared his voice and backed away.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." He smiled. It was so cute how his eyes squinted whenever he grinned. I mean. He's gross.

"It's okay." I said quietly. I cleared my throat too.

"I'm going to work." I stated then turned my back to him and walked away before giving him time to answer.

"See ya later Rae...VEN!" He called. I smiled, then left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been a week since Garfield moved in. It has been challenging but not impossible. There have been a few things though that have been rather displeasing. I keep having to remind him to wash his plates as soon as he was done with them, leave the toilet seat down, and most importantly, actually wear clothes in the apartment. Every morning when I'm getting my tea ready or just getting out of the shower he's just roaming around the apartment with no shirt. It might be normal for him to just walk around naked, but I have never lived with a man before, I'm not used to seeing abs every morning. As chiseled and hard his muscles look, I don't need to be turned on every morning. Why does he have to have the body of a Greek god?

I exited my room and traveled to the bathroom. I relieved myself then brushed my teeth. I am so glad it's the weekend. I can read all day and not have to worry about going to work. I examined myself in the bathroom mirror. My pale skin looked whiter than usual, I literally looked dead. I sighed. I've never been the most beautiful girl, Kori outshined me by a landslide. She has long, volumized, fiery red hair; while I had shoulder length, straight, black hair. She has beautifully tanned skin, the sun loved her; my skin burns in 50-degree weather. She was tall and skinny, she has the body of a supermodel. I was shorter, curvier, nothing like her. Her eyes were literally the color of spring, my eyes were dark blue, so dark they looked black. As much as I love her, it's difficult to not be jealous of her. Whenever we were together, guys would flock to her side, and push me away. I've never been confident about my looks, and being friends with a gorgeous foreign girl didn't help. I shook the thought out of my head. Who cares? Not me. I left the bathroom and followed the sound of gunshots and a shouting Garfield.

I entered the living room, judging the shirtless boy on my couch. I rolled my eyes and walked forward. I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"What a surprise. Can't you do something productive with your life." I droned.

"This is productive. I'm learning how to shoot zombies heads off just in case a zombie apocalypse happens. I'm learning Raven." He joked to me, keeping his eyes on the screen. I rolled my eyes again. I swear my eyes are actually going to pop out of my head considering how much rolling I do of them now. I ignored his idiot statement. I examined him. He was sitting legs wide and laying back on the couch. His tongue was out ever so slightly, fully immersed in his game. His chest gloriously illuminated by the sun. His biceps flexed. His arm veins pumping. Arm veins are my weakness. I stopped ogling him and discussed the task at hand.

"New rule. We must be fully dressed in the apartment." I snapped. He stopped playing for a moment and looked at me for the first time this morning. He looked dumbfounded. Garfield stared for what felt like hours, I swear I saw the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks, he looked cute all colored. He then snapped back into reality.

"What? Me? Look at you!" He gestured at my outfit. "I can basically see… nothing." He stopped himself from speaking and went back to his video game, his cheeks were blazing. What? All I'm wearing are shorts and a tank top. I overlooked his strange actions.

"Because I don't want your half-naked body to be the first thing I see in the morning." He gawked at me. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. He blew air out of his nostrils in frustration.

"Seems unfair but whatever." He mumbled. I could barely hear him. He placed his controller over his lap and leaned forward. I paid no mind to the action.

"Well go on, get a shirt." I ordered. He glared at me.

"I will in a minute." He grumbled.

"Cover up or get kicked out." I barked and stomped to the kitchen. He is such a child.

I was in the kitchen preparing my tea, ignoring the sounds of the video game and Garfield's hollers. He eventually got up and sauntered over to his room. He was wearing sweatpants, low hanging sweat pants, there was a print in the front of them. I burned and turned around. I can't believe I just saw Garfield print, he looked… big. He came back a few moments later with an old looking green t-shirt, there was some print on it but it was difficult to make out.

"There. Happy now?" He displayed his shirt in my face. Damn, I miss his abs.

"Yes very much so. Thank you, Garfield." I fake smiled.

"If I have to follow that stupid 'fully dressed' rule, then so do you." He declared.

"I am fully dressed. Idiot." Has he never seen clothes before?

"No no no. You're barely wearing fabric." He argued.

"What is this Garfield?" I pointed at my chest to show him my tank top.

"Ummm… heh." He scratched his neck and blushed. He sucked in air through his teeth and looked so frustrated. What's his problem?  
"I'm not going to answer that. Anyway, why should I follow your rules if you follow none of mine?" He asked.

"What rules? You haven't even made any?" He's really pushing it with me.

"Maybe because I don't have a stick shoved up my ass like you." He spat. He's pushed it.

"I gave you a fucking home if you have forgotten. You better be careful by what you say to me unless you want me to dump your sorry ass on the streets." I was so angry with him. He can't just speak to me this way. He doesn't know who he's messing with.

"Yes, a home. A home we both share. So you should follow my rules if I have to follow yours."

"This is my apartment. You're just lucky I'm letting you live with me." I was yelling now. Right in his face. My heart drummed with the adrenaline. The blood only leading more anger into my system.

"I pay my share of the rent and my name is on the lease. It is as much my apartment than it is yours." He got closer to me, looking down on me. His words broke out sharp like a razor.

"Excuse me whos couch were you just loitering on, and whos tv were you just playing your obnoxious video games on?"

"Why does it matter if you just stay locked in your room all day?"

"Want to know why I stay locked in my room? It's because you're so fucking ear splitting I can never hear myself think!"

"Maybe it'll do you good if you never think since you're such a bitch!"

Our faces were mere inches from each other. Smoke was coming out both of our ears, I swear I could even see it. I've never been so angry at someone I hardly knew this much. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It startled both Garfield and I. I gave him one last glare then went to go open the door.

I saw Kori's smiling face when I opened.

"Friend Raven! I have come to visit you and Garfield!" She invited herself in and wrapped us all in a three person hug. Garfield and I were touching arm to arm, it was disgusting. We both gasped and groaned.

"Kori let go." We seemed to say in unison. We shot looks at each other.

"Oh, sorry friends." She let us go and I got to breathe again. "I am sorry I haven't visited earlier. I've been enjoying my alone time with Richard greatly. We don't have to be quiet anymore!"

"Yeah like you ever worried about that before." I monotoned. Garfield gave a little giggle, I stared fiercely at him, don't laugh at my jokes. Kori paid no mind to my little comment.

"I want to know how you two are! Tell me everything." She ushered us over to the couch and forced us to sit next to each other. I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Actually Kor, I gotta go on my morning run. I'll talk to you later K?" Garfield said then rushed to his room. I guess he wasn't in the mood either. He emerged back in an instant in running shorts and of course, no shirt, then vanished out of the apartment.

"Stange. It's almost as if he didn't want to talk to me or something." Kori wondered. I facepalmed.

"Kori I appreciate you coming over but it's been such a busy morning, you know how I am." I tried to explain. I love her but she always seems to care about my life at the wrong times.

"Did I intrude on something?" She gasped.

"No, not at all." I was rubbing my eyes now. "I'm just… tired. Yes."

"But Raven. It's morning, you've never been tired in the morning." She stated. Damn Kori and her observational skills.

"Fine if I tell you what happened will you go away?" She shook her head vigorously yes. I told her everything that happened. About how I was annoyed when Garfield didn't wear any shirt, and how it turned into a big argument. I left out the details that told about my attraction to him, no way was I telling anyone that. She seemed to understand.  
"This reminds me of the time when we first moved in together. You did not appreciate the homemade glorg that I would leave in the fridge. I will never know why because it is quite scrumptious." I chuckled while she looked confused. "But we simply talked about your concerns and everything became glorious. I believe you must talk to Garfield, I am the positive you two will reach a conclusion you will both enjoy. And trust me, he is the really amusing to be around, You two will become great friends, I know of it!" She smiled after she was done with her advice, I smiled too. Maybe Kori is right I need to give him another chance. Kori and I didn't get along that well when we first met, but here I am taking her advice.

"Thank you, Kori. You actually really helped." I thanked her.

"It is the no problem friend. I will go the away now." she chimed.

"Oh and Raven, It is fairly chilly in your home. I would suggest turning on the heat. I can view your nipples through your shirt." She added. I quickly covered my breasts with my arms out of embarrassment.

"How long have you noticed?" I cried.

"Ever since I arrived." She answered bluntly. Fuck. Does that mean Garfield noticed too? I nudged her out of my apartment as quickly as I could, my face felt like it was going to burn away.

Later that day I was snuggled up on the living room couch reading my favorite book. I heard the jingling of the door handle. I prepared myself for what I was going to say one last time. Entered Garfield still in his running shorts and shirtless chest. He was noticeably sweatier from his run. His chest glistened with the sweat, his hair was messy and tangled. He looked kind of adorable. He smelled, not bad, but good. A musky earthy scent, I could get high off of it. He spotted me on the couch and looked to the side.

"I'll go put on a shirt real fast." He murmured.

"No, wait." I held out my hand to stop him. I patted the couch for him to sit next to me. He looked at me confused and slowly walked towards me as if I was going to bite his hand off. He slowly sat down cautiously and steadily.

"I just want to say… sorry I guess." I uttered. This was humiliating. He looked at me flabbergasted.

"Wait what?"

"Shhhhh" I shushed him. He was not going to mess up my apology I prepared so hard for.

"I guess I was acting like a stuck up bitch. This is your apartment too. I should let you live in it however you like." He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"I didn't mean to call you that, it was out of anger. I'm sorry." I stared at him for a moment. Wow, his eyes are so pretty.

"Oh um." He threw me for a loop. I didn't expect him to apologize to me too. He made me forget what I was going to say. And his damn eyes. "And you can wear whatever you want." I slapped myself in my brain, I guess that works. "Just no nudity please." He laughed and I awkwardly giggled.

"Are you sure? You might like it." he joked. I rolled my eyes but gave a small smile.

"And when I said I wanted the 'fully dressed' rule to apply to you too I didn't really care. I just wanted to feel special and make up a rule." He laughed and shook his head. His smile stunned me, it was so pure. I've never seen a smile like his before, whenever he smiled I couldn't help but smile too. It was so difficult to not.

"It's alright," I responded. "You can make some rules if you want." I laughed.

"Hmmm." He thought. He was making exaggerated thinking faces and I covered my little smile under my blanket. Then finally it was as if a light bulb lit up in his head.

"I have one. You'll allow me to call you Rae." He smirked at me. I sighed. Why did I apologize? He looked at me as if he just solved one of the sphinx's riddles all by himself.

"Alright… Since I owe you." I regret my apology.

"You're the best roomie ever Rae!" He wrapped me in a hug, and instead of it being bone crushing like one of Kori's hugs, It was warm and pleasant. It ended before I wanted it to. He pulled away and I felt cold again.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting Rich and Vic at the gym." He sprinted away but before he exited through the door he said. "I'll miss ya, Rae!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter is a little steamy ;)**

I am so glad It's the weekend, time for much-needed relaxation. This week has been hell for me, time for a bubble bath and reading time.

I left my room with my towel wrapped around my petite frame. I held my current favorite book, a bottle of wine, and a glass, close to my chest so they wouldn't fall. It's not very often where I feel like I have to take the stress off, but this week has been unlike any other. I'm still getting used to Garfield, but it seems like we are getting along pretty well, for now.

"Hey, Rae. Are you busy tonight?" Garfield ran into me in the hallway, we always seem to run into each other in this spot. I almost dropped the things out from my hands, he startled me with his abruptness. He clasped his hands over mine to stop my things from falling. I blushed but put on an annoyed face.

"It's fine I got it." I said in a quiet voice. I stepped away, his touch felt so warm.

"Shit sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. His eyes scrolled down to the items in my hand and peered.

"Well, I was going to ask if you had any plans for tonight but I guess you do?" He pointed to the items near my chest. He let go of a tense chuckle then looked up into my eyes.

"Yes. I was going to take a bubble bath." I told. He started to snicker.

"You take baths?" He shot me with a look of boyish charm, I couldn't help but get defensive, I think my ears turned bright red.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I questioned.

"No nothing, but aren't baths for like little girls or something?" He joked.

"I take them when I want to relax Garfield." I calmly explained.

"Like how I go out on runs?" He asked innocently.

"Sure, like that." I'm sure I had a look of irritation on my face right about now.

"What do you need to relax from?"

"Maybe from this tedious conversation." I groaned.

"Sorry sorry." He laughed again, "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to the club with me and the group tonight. It'll be fun!" He smiled. The club? Being surrounded by pounding music and blinding lights? No thank you.

"No thank you, Garfield, but I'd really rather just relax in my bathtub tonight." I eloquently spoke. His shoulders slumped. You could tell my answer disappointed him.

"Well alright. Have fun with your bath." He walked away through the front door. If I was being honest I felt the slightest ting in my heart when he became disappointed. I like his smile so much more than his frown.

He captured my lips in a sea of kisses. His tongue dipped into my mouth carefully yet assertively. We kissed in a beautiful rhythm, I never wanted it to stop. He moved away and I whined, missing his warmth. He stared into my eyes for a moment, a moment that seemed to have lasted forever. His pools of green encapsulated me into him and this moment. He drew closer to my neck, I could feel his tepid breath brush against my collarbone. I was only aching for his touch. He gave a soft lick, I moaned, he breathed again, then devoured my skin into his mouth. I moaned from the pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut and forever just wanted to live in this moment. I heard moans and thumps playing off in my ear. They kept getting louder and louder the more he kissed and sucked. Moans of pleasure and pulsing thumps. They got louder and louder, harder and harder when suddenly, I woke up.

I found myself in my bathtub. The bubbles we all dissolved and the candles were fading. I lifted my hands from the lukewarm water and saw they were all pruney. God, how long was I in here? I looked to the bathroom floor and saw half of the bottle of wine was gone. I guess I fell asleep. I started to lift myself out of the tub when I heard what woke me up.

"Oh fuck Gar harder." I heard a woman groan. What the fuck? I heard thumps coming from Garfield's room and what sounded like ham being slapped against another piece of ham. Fuck seriously? Right while I'm in the bathroom. She kept moaning. She sounded like a dying seal. It was disgusting. As disgusting as the sounds were, they were intriguing. I put my ear closer to the wall and tried to ignore the idiot girl. I heard him. I heard Garfield panting and groaning, ever so softly. It sounded so… sexy. I tried to move even closer to the wall, my ear smushed now.

"Fuck…" He moaned. I bit my lip.

I could only imagine him in there. His muscles flexing, his moans more clearly, pounding himself into m- what am I thinking? He's my roommate and nothing more. Why am I thinking about him this way? Dreaming about him… What's wrong with you Raven? I tried to ignore the noises. I moved my ear away from the wall and sunk into my bath water. I really hope bringing girls home isn't a regular thing for him. Who am I kidding, he's an attractive, fit, young adult, he's definitely going to be bringing girls home often. I waited for the sounds to go away. When they're asleep I can sneak back into my room and hopefully, they don't realize I was awake the entire time they were fucking like animals.

I waited but the sounds never ceased, they just kept going, louder and louder. Damn, how much energy does this boy have? I couldn't help but wonder what he felt like, or how big he was. It's been so long since I've last had sex… I haven't felt so aroused in a while. My fingers crawled toward my center as if they had a mind of their own. I felt so hot and I needed a release. I shut my eyes and bit my lip. I drowned out the sounds of the girl, and just focused on Garfield. I heard his soft pants and groans, them only echoing in my ear. I softly rubbed myself under the water. Slowly and carefully. I haven't done this in a while. He spewed out curses in his pleasure. It was so hot when he did that. My hand traveled to my breast. I pinched and rubbed my erect nipple. My fingers sunk deeper into my core. I gasped at the penetration.

"Fuck…"

I spread my legs wider and moved lower in the bathtub, taking in more of my finger. I added my second one to help. I pistoned in and out faster with more strength. I laid my head back and let my thoughts take me. I imagined him in the tub with me, on top of me, fucking me into a wild abandon. The water spilling out with every one of his powerful thrusts. I moaned and held on to his back with dear life. If I let go I would float off into heaven, because I could never feel this type of pleasure on land. I squeezed my eyes shut and played with my breasts while simultaneously finger fucking myself harder and harder. Matching the rhythmic sounds of his thrusts on the other side of the wall. I could only imagine being on the other side of that wall, being the girl he was giving all his love to.

I couldn't help but let go of a long low moan. I was panting and giving soft moans now. I really hope he can't hear me. I spread my lips with the hand that was playing with my breasts so my fingers could go even deeper. As amazing as my fingers felt they weren't big or long enough to satisfy me. I rubbed my clit fiercely, splashing the water around me. Oh how badly I wanted a release.

"Shit I'm gonna cum." I heard Garfield groan. His moans and pants were getting louder with every passing second. His sounds were so sexy they were driving me over the edge.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck." He kept repeating like a mantra. I replicated his words as I rubbed and fucked myself harder. I was almost there too. I was so close to having the best orgasm in my life. My chest rose and fell out of the water with my heavy panting. My forehead was beaded with sweat. The bathroom mirrors were slightly fogged and it wasn't from the bath water. Fuck I've never felt so lustful in my life. His movements were accelerating and were delivered with more force. I could tell he was almost there, as was I.

"Shit I'm coming." I heard him growl. It was so clear as if I was in the room with him. My fingers were relentless inside my wet cunt. I was moaning and panting, going fucking crazy. His thrusts were difficult to make apart now, he moaned and cursed and heaved. I let go of everything and came. My body shook from my head to my toes. And suddenly he stopped. It was silent. He came. Well I did say I wanted to relax.

I stepped out of the tub once I knew they were asleep. I heard his light snoring and her deep breathing from the thinness of these walls. I unplugged the tub and the water drained silently. I wrapped myself in my fluffy towel, grabbed my things, and blew out the candles. Well, that was an interesting experience… Never thought that would ever happen. I smiled softly to myself and blushed. I covered my face and rubbed my palms against it. I sighed. I quietly opened the bathroom door, closed it, then entered my room. I closed my door with a sigh of relief. I crawled into my bed and slept.

The next morning I was awakened by the sun. I sat up, stretched, and rubbed my tired eyes. It's a new day. I stood up and wrapped myself in my black silk robe. I fell asleep basically naked just in my towel last night because I was too tired to change into my pajamas and I was too tired to change now. My roommate and his concubine were probably hungover from last night. I.E. not awake yet. I exited my room, relieved myself in the bathroom and walked to the kitchen ready to start a cup of tea. I turned the corner but saw a figure standing right in the middle of my kitchen.

She had long straight blonde hair, extremely disheveled, probably from last nights adventure. I saw her wearing a shirt as a dress, ending right below her ass. The shirt looked familiar. She was skinny, she didn't seem to have any curves on her whatsoever. She looked like a skeleton. She turned around too quick for me to hide from her.

"Oh, you must be Rachel!" She yelled and came up to me with a hug. She smelled of alcohol and bad breath, I tried not to breathe her in. Her hair was scratchy and in my face, her skin was clammy. She let go and I could see her face. She had light blue eyes, smeared with black makeup. She looked like a whore if I've ever seen one. I instantly didn't like her. I cleared my throat.

"Raven." I deadpanned.

"What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and spoke louder.

"My name is Raven."

"Oh sorry." She laughed. "I've heard so much about you from Garfield. You're his roommate right?" She asked. Well no shit idiot girl. Your moans sound like a dying seal by the way.

"Yes." I started to walk past her but she stopped me in my tracks.

"He didn't mention how pretty you were!" She laughed, yet her eyes looked crazed. I sneered at her and tried to walk away again.

"I'm Terra." She held out her hand for me to shake it. I looked down to her boney hand. Garfield walked in before I had to touch her again. Thank God.

"Hey, Rae. I see you've met Terra." He put his arm around her and brought her in close. She smiled and grabbed his face down to kiss her. I inwardly puked.

"Sure did." I drawled. I turned around and started making my tea.

"How was your night?" He let her go and stood by my side.

"It was fine." I shared. I was not about to tell him what I did in the bathtub to his sounds.

"Anything interesting happen?" He queried. He reeled closer to me. I ignored his strange actions.

"Not really," I muttered. Terra cut in before he could respond.

"Well, I gotta go my little baby bear. Will you call me?" She had her own clothes on now. A low riding denim mini skirt, a black tube top that was barely held up by her small breasts, and wedges. Yeah, she undoubtedly looked like a whore.

"Definitely." He smirked. She squealed and pinned him against the fringe to heavily make out with him. I turned away in disgust.

"See you later." She winked and blew a kiss as she left the apartment. I scoffed and he smirked. When the door closed I looked at him with disgust.

"I assumed your type were dumb blondes." I quipped to him. He got defensive and held his hands up.  
"Hey, that's not true!" He whined. "It's dumb blonde with some boob." He laughed. I scoffed at him and put water to boil.

"Just kidding. I honestly have no type. She was just… easy." He spoke to me.

"Good to know you'll bang any girl to bed as long as she's in a skirt and opens her legs for you." I sneered at him.

"Okay, that's not true." He frowned. "I've just been in a rut that's all. And I couldn't exactly take any girls home to Vic's apartment since I slept on his couch." I looked at him quizzically.

"And maybe I like the look of blonde hair." He admitted. I turned away and got the tea bag ready.

"But honestly I would never go for her regularly. Did you see how she touched me? That bitch is crazy." He said.  
"Well, you didn't seem to mind it last night." I remarked.

"Why am I explaining myself to you. Who I take to bed is none of your business." He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I don't care. Just try to keep the sounds to a minimum okay?" I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Fuck were we really being that loud? I'm sorry Rae." He apologized.

"It's alright. It wasn't too noticeable…" I moved my hair to cover my ears, they were turning red by now.

"Still I should've let you know I was going to be bringing someone over, but honestly I didn't think it was going to happen."

"Don't worry about it. I really don't care." I did care. I didn't want Garfield bringing home girls every night bothering me. Spreading their diseases everywhere. But Garfield and I are finally getting along, I don't want to bitch at him. I looked up at him and he looked down to me. He started to blush and I couldn't tell why but I didn't care. All I could focus on were on his eyes, and how they seemed to dance in the light. His faint freckles splattered across his cheeks and the way his mouth raises slightly more to the right when he smiles. The high pitched scream of the kettle brought me back into reality and we both backed away. I looked down to my chest and noticed my robe was very loose, almost exposing my chest. I cleared my throat and tied it tighter. I removed the kettle off the burner and turned off the heat.

"You should let me make it up to you. Can I take you to the bar tonight? My treat." He smiled his boyish smile. I chuckled.

"That seems more like a punishment and not a reward." I smirked at him.

"Damn I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." He seemed entranced. I let go of my smile and awkwardly looked away, I hope he didn't see me blush. He took my chin and turned my face to his "I like it though." He beamed. I burned hard. My hair can't save me from my cheeks turning red dammit. I completely forgot what he said before and agreed for whatever reason.

"Um, sure." I murmured.

"Sweet! The bar is it!" He jumped with excitement. Fuck. So that's what he asked.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :D What should happen at the bar? Haha. So I'm making a new rule because I am the worst. I won't post another chapter unless I get at least one review on the newest chapter. I know I'm the worst! But reviews make me happy and I want to see them! So it is up to you guys to keep this story going! Haha. Until next time ;)**


End file.
